


Packing Heat

by cookiebag



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Adapted Roleplay, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, CollegeStudent!Ray, Joel buying Ray things, M/M, Mob Boss AU, MobBoss!Joel, Murder and Violence (mentioned), Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking, choking (dub-con), cross-dressing, dubious consent (brief), mutiple orgasms, paedophilia (mentioned), rough anal sex, smut w/ plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiebag/pseuds/cookiebag
Summary: After throwing a water balloon at an important looking business man, things turn out a lot more complicated for Ray than he was intially expecting.Mob Boss AUAdapted from a roleplay with my gorgeous friend LA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Saying that Joel was pissed would be an understatement, he was _furious_ , trigger finger itching by his side to fish his gun from his waistband and shoot the brains out of whoever looked at him funny next.

Aaron better hope he was dead by the time Joel reached him, vicious scowl on his face as he cut through the city's park to flag a cab.

Ray was caught up in the water fight him, Ryan and Michael were having at the park. They had brought down a big bucket of water balloons and an arsenal of super soakers from their dorm room, running around like children as they threw their arsenal at one another.

He was soaking wet, currently carrying an armful of water balloons as he snuck up behind Ryan and chucked one directly towards the back of his head.

Unfortunately, though, Gavin ducked in the nick of time, and the balloon, instead, found its target on the side of an important looking business man's head.

Ray gasped a little and covered his mouth. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ray ran towards the man, mouth running quickly, "I wasn't aiming for you, I promise!"

Joel stopped in his tracks, not even flinching as the water balloon collided with the side of his face, water dribbling all over his expensive suit after it had exploded. He turned to look at the kid who'd thrown in, Joel’s expression murderous until he saw the face of his attacker (and how cute he was.)

"That's okay," Joel appeared calm as he cooled off the seething going on the inside, offering a friendly smile after the rage in his eyes had settled.

Ray set down the balloons he'd been carrying, clothes wet, his shorts and light t-shirt sticking to his body. "I have a towel over there- hold on, I'll go get it." He went to grab his towel before bringing it back to the man. "I'm _so_ sorry. I told them we should've kept away from the sidewalk."

"You'll just have to pay me back by letting me take you out for dinner," Joel flirted with the college student, at least that was the age Joel assumed, pressing the towel to his face and hair. He'd looked worse, his urgency to murder Aaron suddenly forgotten over how damn pretty this kid was. He waved off his stammering apologies.

Ray looked surprised by his request, laughing a little at his smooth talking. "Okay, yeah. That sounds good,” he agreed, thinking the man was attractive. "I'm Ray."

"Joel," he responded in return, fishing out his wallet for one of his faux business cards, scribbling his personal number at the top. He handed it over. Ray, he liked that, had a good ring to it. "Drop me a text and we'll organise something." Joel passed the towel back over. "Thanks for the towel."

Ray took the business card and the dampened towel, smiling a little. "I definitely will," he told, "Sorry again, I hope you didn't have any important meetings for the rest of the day."

Joel would have joked for Ray not to worry, that he was probably going to have to throw away his suit anyway after how much blood he was going to get on it, but felt Ray probably wouldn’t see the humour. He smiled instead, "Yeah, see you, handsome."

Ray nodded and gave a smile in return. "See you," he returned, giving a little wave before returning to where his friends were gathered.

"What was that about?" Michael asked with a grin once he reached them, having watched the man scribbling down his number. "Don't you think he's a bit old for you, Ray?"

Ray laughed. "Nah, he was hot. And did you see how he was dressed?" he joked, pushing his hair from his face, "I'm always in the market for a sugar daddy."

Michael and Ryan both laughed.

"I bet he lives in a shitty one bedroom downtown," Ryan teased.

"Where he lives doesn't matter, Ryan. All that matters is the money, and dick, he has to offer," Ray joked back, putting Joel's business card and the dampened towel in his backpack.

They laughed again before they returned to their water fight, sitting out in the sun to dry out before they went somewhere for a late lunch. Ray enjoyed their day out, heading back to his and Ryan's dorm room after lunch to shower and change.

Once it began getting a little late, he dug out Joel's phone number and sent him a text.

> **RAY**  
>  Hey, it's Ray. Hope I didn't ruin your suit too badly (;

Joel, on the outskirts of town, glanced through tinted glass to see said suit being burned alongside Aaron mangled corpse and other, unidentifiable bloodied things. He smirked from the backseat of the unmarked car.

> **646-764-8525**  
>  No problem, I have plenty of others.

Ray smiled, adding Joel’s number to his address book.

> **RAY**  
>  I'm glad
> 
> **RAY**  
>  I'll admit, I was scared you were gonna make me pay for the dry cleaning

Ray joked, leaned against his bunk of his and Ryan's bed.

> **JOEL**  
>  You wouldn't have been able to afford my dry cleaner.

Joel teased.

> **JOEL**  
>  So. when are you next free, Ray?

Ray smiled at the text, not minding his bragging.

> **RAY**  
>  I'm free whenever

> **RAY**  
>  Most of my classes are in the afternoon so I'm not usually busy around dinner time

> **JOEL**  
>  College student?

Joel asked, continuing before Ray could answer.

> **JOEL**  
>  I could come and pick you up tonight, if you’re free?

Ray tapped his thumb against the side of his phone in deliberation. It wasn’t like he had anything else going on, he might as well take the stranger up on the offer, live a little for once.

> **RAY**  
>  Yeah, tonight would be good

Ray agreed, giving him his building and dorm number.

Ray figured they'd be going to one of the nearby chain restaurants, getting dressed into a pair of clean jeans and a plain t-shirt.

Joel got himself home and took another quick shower to ensure he got rid of any last little bits of blood and sweat, changing into another suit, a dinner one, straightening a black tie under his collar. He drove over to Ray's dorm in his flashiest car, always one to make an impression, especially when he was seducing someone he was attracted to.

> **JOEL**  
>  Outside, beautiful.

Ray smiled at the text, leaving a note for Ryan before heading outside to meet Joel.

His eyes widened as he stepped outside to see Joel's expensive car. "Wow. Really pulling out all the stops, huh?" he teased.

"First impressions count," Joel flashed a smile, unlocking the passenger side so Ray could climb into the spacious vehicle.

Ray got into the passenger side and strapped himself in. He thought Joel looked rather nice, thinking he was probably the type to wear suits all the time. "So, where're we going to?"

"What kind of food do you prefer?" Joel asked in counter.

Ray hummed. "Italian and Mexican are my favourites," he told, brushing a hand back through his own hair.

"Ten Little Roosters?" Joel offered. It was a famous Mexican place on the richer side of town, the man hoping if he impressed him enough he could convince Ray to come back with him by the end of the night.

Ray was a little surprised that they'd be going somewhere so nice, worrying he was severely underdressed for it. "Oh, yeah. I've never been there before."

Joel flashed a smile and brought the ignition to life, keeping his speed more under control than usual as he sped off.  "You from New York?" he asked, breaking the ice so they could begin small talk.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, I grew up in Harlem,” he shared, "What about you?”

"Austin," replied Joel, eyes on the road ahead, "I was a Texan boy."

Ray laughed a little. "I can't imagine you as a Texan boy,” he told, looking to Joel, "You fit right into New York, I think."

Joel smirked. "Yeah, I've been living here for a good twenty-five years now. Lost my accent a long time ago."

"Awh, you had an accent? That would've been cute. A little southern charm can go a long way, y’know," Ray said, tone light-hearted.

"I can give ya some southern charm if that's what ya really want," Joel put on a Texan accent, enjoying their conversation so far.

Ray laughed a little. "Usually I don't find southern accents that hot, but I think you're an exception to the rule," he teased.

"I'm flattered," Joel dropped back to normal, flashing a little grin to Ray as he pulled up to _Ten Little Roosters_ , parking near the back of the lot where there was a spare space, not bothering to use the valet. He didn’t trust strangers snooping around his car.

Ray looked out to the restaurant as they parked, unstrapping his seatbelt. "Jeez, it looks fancy. I'm starting to worry I underdressed,” he voiced his concerns in a half joke, adding, "Not that I own anything classier than what I'm wearing now."

"Don't worry, they'll let you in if you're with me," Joel reassured, touching Ray's back briefly as they approached the entrance, holding open the restaurant door for him.

They went inside, approaching the greeter’s desk. Joel gave the hostess a familiar smile. "Hey, darling. Don't suppose you have any spare tables for two? Flanagan does owe me a couple of favours after all."

Ray followed Joel inside, admittedly feeling even more underdressed with a quick glance around, but supposing it wasn't a problem if Joel said so.

The waitress straightened, giving Joel her full attention as she smiled back. "Oh, Mr. Heyman! It's nice to see you again. I'm sure I can move something around for you," she agreed, "Could you wait here for just a moment?"

"We sure can," he replied, liking the waitress. She always looked after him when he came to visit, efficient at her job. Joel looked to Ray. "Don't worry, she'll find up somewhere more private to sit."

Ray gave a slightly nervous smile back. "Do you come here often or something?" he asked.

"I work with the owner. Josh Flanagan." Joel explained.

The waitress was gone for only a minute or so, cancelling a reservation to make room for Joel and his date in a private booth towards the back of the restaurant, hurrying back to show them to their seats.

Joel thanked the woman as they were seated, waiting for her to light the candle before requesting a bottle of white wine, looking to Ray after the fact. "Is there anything else you'd like to go with it?"

Ray sat down with him, already enjoying their date in a tentative kind of way, not minding the fact that Joel was a little bit of a show off. He shook his head at the question. "Nah, just wine is okay for now," he told, not minding the taste of white wine as much as he did most other alcohol. He wasn’t going to ruin things by making things awkward for Joel, he could drink it. "What do you work as?"

"Stock broker," Joel lied. He poured out their glasses when the bottle was brought over, taking it from the waitress’ hands before she could do it herself. "Do you have a profession alongside your studies? Actually, what are you studying?"

"I study computer science and botany," Ray told, thanking him for his glass after he’d poured it, "And nah, no profession right now. I'm scraping by as a waiter like every other college student is."

"Being a waiter is still a profession," Joel argued, getting a better look at Ray’s face again now they were seated in the light of the restaurant. "You like your classes?"

Ray took a drink from his glass, licking the dryness from his lips briefly before answering, "Yeah. I like botany more than computer science, though, it's more fun. I'll probably end up making that my major."

Joel's eyes flicked shamelessly to Ray's lips as he licked them, his attraction undeniable. "You like flowers?"

Ray noticed how Joel's eyes went to his lips though he didn't point it out, just smiling a little. "Yeah, roses are my favourite. I like red ones the best, but I've been try to make a new colour mutation for a few years now," he shared, "What about you? You have any hobbies?"

"Does drinking count?" Joel joked, eyes softening in amusement, "I guess I would say video games, but I don't have much time for that nowadays. Work takes up too much time."

Ray smiled. "We should play a match of Overwatch or something when you have some spare time," he suggested, "Bet it'd be more fun than working all the time."

"I don't know," Joel replied, "I find my work pretty fun. Every day is different."

"Really? I didn't think stock brokerage could be described as fun," he joked, tone light-hearted, "Guess the pay is worth it though, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Joel teased, running a thumb along the edge of his wine glass.

Ray hummed. "Oh, I dunno. Something about the expensive car, the five-star restaurant... I just have a feeling," he joked.

"Does that make me more attractive to you?" Joel asked playfully, unaffected by the fact. He knew how this game worked by now; he’d give Ray gifts and money, Ray would give him his time and body.

Ray shook his head. "Not really. It's more like the cherry on top of an already great cake, y'know?" he told, giving a wider smile.

Joel laughed at his analogy, looking over the menu when they were brought over to them, ordering himself the first meal he saw, not too fussy.

“I’ll have the Chile Relleno, please,” Ray ordered, glad there were dishes on the menu that he recognized, thinking idly that the price of his meal alone exceeded his weekly budget for food.

"Do you go clubbing?" Joel started up the questions again once the waitress left, not thinking Ray looked like the type but wanting to keep conversation flowing. Ray was a lot shyer and reserved than the type of guy who Joel usually went for.

"Eh, sometimes. I actually don't drink very much, so it's not really my thing unless my friends are with me," Ray replied honestly. He knew that his friends, particularly Gavin and Michael, were talented at convincing him to party with them and have fun while doing it. "What about you? I imagine work keeps you from participating in the night life."

Joel smiled. "You think I look the age to be spending my time in nightclubs with a load of kids? I might be an old pervert, but I have some standards, Ray."

Ray snorted. "You don't look old, I bet plenty of guys would be happy to have a chance to flirt with you,” he told, "How old are you, anyways?"

"Forty-five," shared Joel, taking another drink from his wine glass.

Ray’s thick eyebrows shot up. "Really? I would've guessed late thirties at the oldest,” he told, "You look really good for your age, y’know."

Joel smirked. "Thanks, I try my best to keep fit."

They continued casual conversation throughout dinner, Joel buying Ray desert once he learned of his weakness for it, himself having an Irish coffee

"Do you like being tied up, Ray?" Joel asked out the blue near the end of dessert.

Ray was enjoying their date thoroughly by this point, raising an eyebrow at the words that just came out of Joel’s smirking mouth. "Loaded question," he said, smirking too, "I haven't tried it very much, but yeah, I like it."

Joel sipped his coffee, setting it down and clasping his hands together, pulling an ankle over his knee and leaning back in his chair a little. "Would you like to see my knotting skills?"

Ray leaned his cheek against his palm, smiling. "I'll admit, I'm interested." He agreed.

Joel nodded, expression passive other than the glimmer in his eyes. "How about we make a deal?" He leaned forward. "If I don't give you the best orgasm you've ever had in your life, I'll pay your ten thousand dollars."

Ray’s cheeks turned red hot, but he was grinning. "That's a pretty interesting deal.” There was a pause. “Sure. I'll take you up on that," he agreed.

Joel offered out a hand to shake Ray's, which they did, Ray’s eyes flicking back to his cake, eating with a little more gusto, his heart pounding in excitement. He couldn’t believe he’d just agreed to that.

Joel moved to stand up once Ray was done, pressing a broad hand into the small of his back as he guided Ray to the exit.

Ray walked alongside Joel out to his car, looking forward to whatever it was Joel had in store for him. "You do deals like this often?" he teased.

"That's classified," Joel teased back, patting Ray's ass gently before he slipped into the driver's side.

Ray huffed a laugh, stomach tingling, getting back into the passenger side and strapping himself in.

His eyes widened at the fancy penthouse apartment building Joel pulled up to. "Wow, I didn't know stock brokers made this much money."

"I've been doing it a long time," Joel excused, driving into his garage after stopping the car by a security panel to tap in the code. There were a dozen of sports car and expensive cars inside, most of them platted with gold in one way or another.

"These are all yours?" Ray asked, thinking Joel must have at least a million dollars to his name, surprised by how wealthy he seemed to be.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a car hoarder," Joel replied, giving a grin before he got out, pleased with Ray’s reactions to his flaunting of cash.

Ray smiled, getting out as well and joining Joel's side, letting him lead the way.

Joel shifted his hand down to Ray's ass as he showed him upstairs, asking, "You like pain?"

Ray smiled a little. "Yeah," he told, although he'd only had a little bit of experience with it personally.

Joel was aroused by the thought. He showed Ray to the elevator, up to the top floor where his bedroom awaited. He leaned down to give Ray a kiss once they were inside, hand already feeling it’s way between Ray’s legs.

Ray hummed as Joel kissed him, smiling a little bit, admittedly so excited he was shaking a little. He made a soft pleased noise as Joel groped at his crotch, putting his arms around Joel’s neck.

Joel was never one to waste time. He lapped his tongue into Ray's mouth, grip firming up as he moved to sit down on his bed, massaging his palm against Ray. Ray straddled him, letting out a soft moan as Joel pleased him through his jeans, rocking his hips against his palm. He brought his hands down to loosen Joel's tie.

Joel smirked against him, already working on pulling Ray's shirt off over his head. He shifted out from under Ray, moving the student aside onto the bed as he stood up. Joel slipped off his tie, hanging it and his suit jacket back up inside his walk-in wardrobe.

"Take everything off," Joel requested from inside, opening a couple of draws, finding some rope and a familiar wooden box. He turned back towards Ray, watching from where he leaned against the doorframe.

Ray smiled a little and did as he was told, kicking off his shoes and socks, undoing his belt and wriggling out of his jeans and boxers, going a little slower than he usually did to show off his slim body teasingly, hips and thighs on the feminine side.

Joel ate up the sight, telling Ray to turn over and approaching. He set down the box on the side table, beginning to tie his arms up behind his back.

“On your knees,” he guided, “Forward. Yeah, just like that. Good boy, Ray.” He had Ray position his torso away from him, Ray’s face against the linen of his sheets. He had the student's ass face him, giving it a squeeze every so often as he worked.

Ray was complacent, following the instructions obediently, remaining submissive as Joel tied up his arms. He hummed lightly every time Joel squeezed his ass. Ray knew it was a little dangerous, being all alone in this strange man’s penthouse, no-one knowing really where he was, letting him restrain him for his own ends…

 _But_ it was seriously hot. And Ray was seriously turned on, liking the amount of confidence Joel moved with.

Joel rubbed against Ray's entrance a few times with his thumb before he slapped him, hand feeling around underneath Ray briefly to feel how hard he was.

Ray whimpered and squirmed a little, biting down on his bottom lip.

Joel smiled.

"Try and get out of that," he teased.

Ray tugged at the secure ties a little, enamoured that Joel had complete control over him. "Bet you were a Boy Scout or something with knots like that," he joked breathlessly.

Joel burst out laughing, different to his controlled laughter at dinner, this one a proper, genuine laugh that rumbled through his chest. His hand smoothed to Ray's hips, unable to help himself as he laughed again.

"You're a funny kid."

Ray found himself smiling as well, huffing a laugh of his own. "I try," he replied, relieved he could joke around without the atmosphere being ruined.

Joel hooked a hand into his handiwork and used the rope to haul Ray up, turning him around on his knees to face him. He grabbed hold of Ray's chin, jerking his head up, other hand gentler as it removed Ray’s glasses.

"And pretty, too," Joel continued slyly, smile becoming wolfish.

Ray was surprised to be hauled up so suddenly but certainly didn't mind the roughness, licking his lips lightly. "Think so?"

"Yeah. And you’ve got a mouth on you, giving me all this chat back." He rolled his thumb over Ray's bottom lip, and Ray pressed a kiss to the thumb teasingly when Joel rubbed it there, cheeks flushed.

It made Joel undeniably hard, the man undoing a couple buttons on his own dress shirt. He retracted his touch to unbuckle his belt, folding the thick leather in half, tapping it between Ray’s thighs for him to part them.

Ray parted his legs gladly, peering up at the older man dutifully.

"You gonna be a good boy for me?" Joel asked as he caressed the flat side of belt against Ray's inner thigh.

Ray nodded. "Yes,” he agreed, shifting his hips slightly, "I'll be good."

Joel swatted Ray lightly with his belt before he dropped it, opening the wooden box on the side table and producing a bottle of lubricant. He applied the substance generously to his hands, one smoothing behind Ray to stroke at his entrance, whilst the other wrapped its way around Ray's weeping cock.

"Yeah?"

Ray whined, pushing up into Joel's hand slightly. The feeling of Joel’s hands on him both places at once making his toes curl. "Yeah," he breathed in response.

Joel played with Ray like that a while, fingertips playing just inside his entrance, Ray’s penis fitting nicely into the width of his palm.

"I want you to stay upright like this," Joel told him, "and if you move down from your knees, I'm going to punish you."

Ray let out a moan at the teasing, squirming slightly. "Okay,” he agreed with a little whine after a few moments.

Joel proceeded back to his box, now producing a narrow vibrator out from inside, showing it to Ray and letting him watch him turn it all the way up to its highest frequency.

"I'm going to put this inside you, okay?" Joel talked Ray through his plans; he didn't know Ray well enough yet to just push it inside him without warning.

Ray nodded a little. "Yeah, okay,” he agreed, giving Joel permission.

He hadn't really done anything like this before despite having been interested, light spanking and bondage the most he'd ventured into it in real life, everything else staying on his computer screen.

Joel told Ray to push against the device before he let it slip up inside Ray, reminding him lowly to staying on his knees. He twisted the slim vibrator into Ray’s prostate and stepped back to watch his reaction.

Ray sucked in a breath as it was pushed inside him, almost buckling under his own weight when Joel pressed it _directly_ into his prostate with such immediate precision. A needy moan escaped his throat, looking to Joel helplessly. "Fuck!" he cried.

Joel smirked, watching Ray squirm, knowing the younger would be unable to relieve the sensation without shifting off his knees to do so. His lusted over Ray, heat pulsating through his entire being, gathering at his crotch, which Joel palmed lazily.

"I think I might go make myself a drink," he said, teasing Ray, "Would you like one?"

Ray whimpered. "Joel, please," he said, shifting again.

“What was that?”

“Please, Joel. Please, please.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Joel, _please_.” Ray’s eyes burned. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed it now and Joel wasn’t doing anything at all, just watching him, smirking, having the indecency to _touch himself_ whilst Ray remained trapped.

Ray gasped, closer to tears. The vibrating felt overwhelmingly intense against his prostate, and in the end, he caved, shifting off his knees to relieve the contact against the mattress.

Joel tutted, stepping forward and taking Ray's chin in his grip again. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were gonna be a good boy, Ray," he scolded, "Does this look like you're being a good boy?"

Ray's hips wriggled, face clouded with lustful desperation as Joel held it in his calloused palm. "No," he sobbed as an answer, wetting his lips with his tongue.

“It looks to me like you’re being a bad boy. _A_ _naughty boy._ ”

Ray’s bottom lip wobbled, unsure what to do with all these new emotions that swam about inside. He sniffed, on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry.”

"‘Sorry’ is not good enough," Joel replied darkly. He sat down and yanked Ray over his lap, pulling the vibrator out from inside him.

Ray gasped as the buzzing suddenly left him, feeling empty and conflicted.

"I want you to count every spank," Joel was stern, "You miss one and we go right back to the beginning. Do you understand me, boy? Ten. You ready?"

"Okay," Ray answered with a nod, listening intently, fingernails digging into the rope tying his arms together. He bit at his bottom lip as he prepared himself to follow Joel's rules.

Joel raised a hand, leaving a few beats of silence before he began, controlling his strength to give Ray a good jolt of pain without hurting him too badly. Each slap was hard, Joel leaving different gaps of time between each one so Ray was unable to even brace himself.

Ray writhed at each spank, choking out whines, openly weeping now. He counted each one like Joel had told him to, his cock harder than it had ever been against his stomach as he laid over Joel's lap.

"Sorry, what number was that again?" Joel asked as they got close to the end, slapping hard before Ray could get out his answer, deliberately trying to catch him off guard.

Ray sobbed loudly, toes curling. "N-nine?" he got out after a while, breaths fast, cheeks streaked with tears.

Joel stroked over his sore skin, humming in thought before finally agreeing, "Yeah, okay. Nine."

He drew back his big palm, hitting him again.

Ray flinched as he was given one last smack, biting down on his lip. "Ten," he howled.

"There we go. What a good boy," Joel purred, hand smoothing circles over his flesh, red raw from its beating.

Ray sniffed, Joel hushing him gently as he soothed his tears, telling him how good he was being, how proud of him he was.

Once Ray was calmer, Joel reached for the vibrator again and slicking it up with lube. He played with it against the little stretch of skin between Ray’s ass and his balls before pushing it inside him again.

Ray squirmed in his lap a little, moaning needily as Joel pressed the vibrator up inside him again, tugging at his restraints. "Ah, Joel!”

“Good boy,” Joel praised him again. He began to roll the plastic up inside him, finding his prostate with a steady, practised hand, toying with it.

Ray's moans and needy whines became more frequent as Joel pressed the device up against his prostate. Joel’s secure hold left Ray trapped, unable to lean out of the intense stimulation he was relentlessly provided with.

Joel released his grip on the vibrator in search of Ray's dick, pumping Ray between his fingers with his free hand as he kept a solid hold on the rope, keeping the smaller pinned over his lap. Ray was completely immobilised from everything but Joel’s touch.

Said touch was quickly edging Ray closer to his climax now it had more movement to it, heat beginning to coil up in his stomach. "Joel, Joel, Joel, I'm gonna come. Joel, I’m gonna come,” he informed the older, Ray unable to recognise his own voice.

"You gonna come all over yourself for me then, my little cockslut?" Joel was sly, enjoying himself thoroughly.

Ray’s squirming felt great rubbing against the errection in his pants and Joel planned on making Ray come at least another two times before he'd be satisfied.

Ray nodded, only lasting a few more moments before he was coming against his stomach, muscles tensing up as his walls clenched around the vibrator, the toy slipping out. He cried out for Joel, and Joel hauled Ray up again once he was finished so he was straddling his lap, lapping sweat from Ray’s neck as he felt around for the vibrator, mercilessly twisting it back inside, deeper.

Ray's vision blurred as the intrusion returned, this time pressed deeper, whining loudly as his thighs shook with the overstimulation, tears returning. "Ah!"

Ray had gotten come all over Joel's expensive pant leg, but Joel was hardly bothered, pumping the vibrator in and out of Ray to ease him some relief somewhat, the sounds of his sobs sweet music to Joel’s ears. Ray tugged at the ropes tying his wrists together, body twitching a little as he was fucked with the vibrator again and again and again, gasps now accompanying the chorus of sobs and moans.

"Do I get to see you come again, pretty Ray?" Joel cooed up at him, free hand slick with Ray's bodily fluids still pumping over his cock as it fought between softening and hardening.

Ray whined in response, moving to hide his face up against Joel’s neck as he felt his overstimulated body start to inch towards coming again. "Mm, y-yes,"

"I bet I can find something even better to put inside you after this time," he whispered by his ear, feeling the way Ray shook, helpless before him. It was intoxicating.

Ray was spent, only lasting another minute or so before he was coming again. The sound he made couldn’t make up whether it wanted to be a whine and a sob, his toes curling up as his body seized against the solid mass of Joel’s chest.

"Good boy, what a good little slut you are," Joel praised soothingly, taking away the buzzing, knowing forcing Ray to orgasm with such fierceness again would most likely be too much for his inexperienced body.

Ray whimpered, trying to catch his breath again as he leaned against Joel's broadness, a few tears escaping his eyes again at the strain, although he was still enjoying the experience entirely.

Joel caressed at the small of Ray's back and the roundness of his behind.

"You think you're going to be able to be a good boy and do that one more time?" he asked softly.

Ray thought about it for a moment before nodding weakly, wanting to do whatever Joel wanted, appreciating that Joel was letting his body rest for a moment. "Ye- Yeah."

Joel shifted Ray off him and went to get a cloth from his en suite, wiping down Ray’s stomach and his hands. He moving him back onto his front so he was face down against the mattress again, gentler with him than he was initially.

"Show me that beautiful ass, Ray,” he instructed.

Ray was relieved when Joel treated him to a soft hand, needing it after the stress of the past hour. He did as he was told and lifted up his hips, propped up on his knees with his face pressed into the clean sheet.

Without warning, Joel's mouth was suddenly around Ray's entrance and his hand was back on his dick, tongue give long, slow laps up inside him.

Ray gasped at the sudden feeling, another wanton, unrecognisable moan being pulled from his mouth, Ray’s toes curling as his over sensitive body was given further attention.

"Joel," he half moaned, half cried, mind hazed over.

Joel worked slow, letting his tongue slide in and out of Ray as he pumped him in his hand, getting more than enough satisfaction out of Ray's pleasure. Ray squirmed and twitched, beginning to harden in his hand again as he was pushed toward his final orgasm, exhausted.

Joel slapped the side of Ray's ass firmly, grabbing a handful of his flesh in between his fingers as he sucked his ass and fucked him in his hand, speeding up. Ray only lasted a short minute or so longer, a loud, whiny moan being pulled from his throat as he came for the third time, practically collapsing in on himself at the strain.

"Good boy." Joel was breathy too, stroking along Ray's side as he guided him into his final spurt of pleasure, letting him crumple.

Ray’s eyes fluttered shut, pretty sure he fell unconscious for a few second before he was awoken by Joel untying him. His nimble hands paused, carefully hauling Ray up for the last time into the sitting position. He left the room to fetch something, coming back through and offering Ray a sip of water from a bottle.

Ray was thankful for Joel’s help, taking a few, greedy gulps, tired as he leaned his head against his arm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Joel was polite, setting the bottle back down and pressing a light kiss to Ray's forehead. He went back to untying him.

Ray rubbed a hand over his watering eyes once it was freed. “Don’t you- you want me to?” Ray gestured to Joel’s crotch.

Joel didn’t have it in him to tell Ray he’d already came in his pants like a fucking school boy, so instead he shook his head with a wry smile.

Ray thought Joel’s rejection was weird, but didn’t question it, instead laying his head against Joel's shoulder. He doubted Joel was the type to cuddle but he was craving it too heavily not to try.

Joel raised an eyebrow when Ray leaned into him, fond smile coming to his lips. He wrapped his big arms around Ray and pressed kisses to his face. "You want some aftercare, baby?"

Ray nodded a little, yawning softly. He knew he was clingy, he’d been told so in the past, but right now he was feeling far too exhausted to care. "Yeah."

Joel stroked Ray's sweaty back and ran his fingers through his damp hair, shifting him beside him to unbutton his shirt and take off his dirty trousers, ignoring the stickiness in his boxer shorts. He laid down, pulling Ray on top of him and wrapping his arms around his body.

Ray reacted automatically and curled into Joel's chest. His breaths starting to even out the longer he laid against him, tired body enjoying his unexpected tenderness.

"You're a good boy," Joel breathed by his ear, a little unsure what Ray particularly wanted from the interaction, but providing comfort anyway. Ray had scratched his itch so he might as well scratch Ray's too.

Ray began idly thinking how he was going to get back home, yawning a little more. He spoke after a while, joking quietly, "I think you won the bet."

Joel laughed, fingers tracing along the small of his back. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Ray leaned up to give a little kiss, joking, "Although, technically," he began, "You said you'd give me the best _orgasm_ of my life. You gave me three. So maybe I won after all."

"Surely one of those three was the better orgasm, though." Joel returned with a grin, squeezing Ray's red ass cheeks.

Ray bit his lip and hummed. "I guess so." He replied light-heartedly, stretching out a little bit.

Joel looked at the time, letting out a sigh. "As lovely as it would be to lay here with you a little longer, I have a friend I need to pay a visit."

Ray was sceptical, it was just past midnight, who went to meet a friend at just past midnight? Ray rolled with the excuse anyway, unbothered by Joel’s dismissal, sitting up and running a hand through his hair little. "Sure, no problem. You mind I clean up a little before I go?"

"Of course you can, just give me second first." Joel got up and went into the bathroom, under the blast of the shower for a couple of minutes. Ray, admittedly, craned his neck to get a glimpse of Joel’s naked body. He wasn’t disappointed.

Joel exited with a towel around his waist. “All yours.” He headed for the walk-in wardrobe.

Ray got off the bed and went into the bathroom, finding it spacious and very, very clean. Rather than trying to figure out the complicated looking shower, he cleaned himself up using the sink instead, body feeling a sore and tired. After he was done he went back out to get redressed.

Joel looked as sharp as ever, offering an arm out to Ray once he was dressed to walk him back to his car and drive him home. “Have you had a nice evening?" he asked.

Ray hung onto Joel's arm as he was guided out, giving a smile. "Definitely. I’m hoping I get to see you again."

"If I didn't scare you off," Joel teased, swiping a random key from a metal box on the wall, unlocking a car. He flashed Ray a wink.

He drove Ray the short way to his dorm, a little impatient due to being short on time. He hated being late, he was a stickler for punctuality, often throwing fits when his own men were unreliable and late.

Ray got out of Joel's fancy car once he pulled up to his dorm room, giving a smile. "I had fun,” he said cautiously, “See you soon?"

"Yeah, baby." Joel looked a little distracted, blowing Ray a kiss and giving a half wave, driving off as soon as the door swung shut. His quick exist gave Ray the impression there wasn't going to be a next time.

Ray found himself feeling a little disappointed at his lack of interest in seeing him again, but supposed that was to be expected, giving a pathetic little wave in the sports car’s general direction and it tore up the street. He sighed and headed back inside to his and Ryan's dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel invites Ray to a dinner, but Ray doesn't have anything to wear, so Joel takes him shopping.

Ryan was up in the kitchen making popcorn when Ray got in, looking up to see Ray’s ruffled state and raising a brow. "You look like you've had a good time," he stated playfully.

Ray laughed a little, moving to sit on the kitchen table and rubbing a hand over his face. "Yeah," he agreed, sharing, "I think I just fucked a millionaire."

Ryan expression shifted. "Like for real? That business guy you threw a water balloon at?" He put the bowl of popcorn between them and sat down opposite. "Tell me everything."

Ray smiled in amusement, snagging a few pieces of popped corn. "So, like, he picked me up in some fancy ass car. A Porsche, I think," he began, "And then he took me to that five-star Mexican restaurant uptown." He chewed popcorn, talking with his mouth full, "The waitress knew his name and everything, got us a table without a reservation."

"And then?" Ryan pushed with a mischievous smile and a soft twinge of jealousy, knowing the night didn’t end there from Ray's previous statement.

Ray rolled his eyes at his childishness. " _And then_ he told me if he didn't give me the best orgasm of my life, he'd straight up give me ten thousand bucks." There was a pause. "I lost the bet, but still."

Ryan laughed, hiding his upset with an amused grin. "Do you reckon he'd pass on the advice to me?"

Ray laughed, too. "You can ask him yourself if he ever comes around again," he told, "Probably not, though. It had a one night stand kind of vibe to it."

Ryan pouted. "That sucks, man." He leaned over the bag of popcorn to smooth down some of Ray's hair. “Sorry.”

Ray gave a tired smile back. "Eh, it's fine. I think just sleeping with him upped my net worth, anyways,” he joked distractedly, yawning as he hopped up. "I'm gonna go to bed before I fall asleep at the table. Don't let me sleep past eight."

“Can’t make any promises.” Ryan pulled the bag of midnight popcorn towards himself, shoving a handful into his mouth.

-

When Ray woke the next morning, there was a message flashing in his inbox. The time stamp alerted Ray that it had been sent just after four in the morning.

> **JOEL**  
>  Ray,  
>  I had a great time last night and I'm sorry I had to end it so abruptly. I’ve been invited to a dinner this Thursday and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?  
>  I’d like to see you be my good boy again,  
>  Joel.

 Ray fumbled around for his glasses, blushing a little at the message when he could see clearly, glad it hadn't just been a one night stand. He toyed with the idea of sending back a seducing message, or even a picture, but ultimately chickened out.

> **RAY**  
>  Yeah, I'd totally be up for tagging along
> 
> **RAY**  
>  I don't think I have anything nice to wear, though
> 
> **JOEL**  
>  Are you doing anything this afternoon?

Joel’s reply came in an instant. When did this man find the time to sleep? Ray rubbed a hand around under one of his lenses.

> **RAY**  
>  I'm not doing anything after one why?
> 
> **JOEL**  
>  We're buying you a suit. I'll pick you up after 3 if that's okay with you.

Ray smiled a little.

> **RAY**  
>  I'm never gonna complain about being bought things, Joel
> 
> **RAY**  
>  Sounds good to me

Ray set his phone aside and climbed down from the top bunk to get ready for class.

On the other side of town, Joel smirked into his americano as he read Ray's response, pleased. He set his IPhone down onto the balcony’s table, exhaling as he looked over his city. He checked the time on his Rolex, unbuckling it from his wrist. He had about ten minutes before he needed to be in the shower, having a morning of picks ups to attend to.

Ray, oblivious to his new love interest’s planned activities, took a quick shower of his own before half-jogging-half-walking to his first class of the day, running late. He spent the first couple of hours going from class to class, trying and failing to pay attention to his lectures.

Code theory finished just before noon, and Ray decided to have a quick lunch with a few friends in the class before his impromptu shopping trip with Joel.

"You coming, Ray?" asked Barbara, half way through her sub sandwich, interrupting Ray’s thoughts.

“What?” replied Ray, confused.

“To the new water park. After lunch.” she re-iterated.

"Oh, I'll tag along next time” Ray told, popping another chip into his mouth. “Water balloon guy is taking me suit shopping."

"Ryan was trying to tell me this morning that he’s a millionaire," interjected Gavin.

"He totally is," Ray clarified confidently, "Like, he has a bunch of expensive sport cars and everything. The whole nine yards, Gavin."

"Shit, where can I get one of those?" Barbara grinned. She turned to Aaron, petting his knee when he looked at her incredulously. "Sorry, baby” she apologised, turning back to Ray. “Where can _we_ get one of those?"

Ray laughed. "Well, he’s taking me to this dinner thing Thursday. Anyone want me to scope out rich dudes for them?" He offered jokingly.

"And rich women?" asked Gavin hopefully.

Ray smiled. "I'll be sure to take down their numbers if I see any."

"Meg's gonna be pissed about that," Barbara commented.

"Barb, both of them can have sugar daddies and still be a great couple. Hoeing isn't exclusive to single people,” teased Ray.

Grinning like the shit he was, Gavin nodded his head to Ray’s response.

Barbara smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ray glanced to the clock. "Shit, I’m gonna be late. See you guys tomorrow."

As Ray got up to leave the cafeteria, Barbara called after him, "Have fun with your millionaire boyfriend, Ray!" earning a few curious looks from surrounding tables, which Ray ignored as he left a little red-faced.

-

Joel’s car was already parked outside Ray's dorm building when he arrived, and Ray cursed under his breath he was late, but a quick glance to his phone reassured him that Joel was just ten minutes early. Upon approach, Ray saw the window’s car was open, Joel talking heatedly with someone on the phone, cigarette burning away in his free hand.

"Stop with the fucking excuses,” snapped Joel, flicking ash. “I'm-"

Ray slowed, meeting Joel’s gaze awkwardly as he glanced up and saw Ray.

Joel’s angry expression softened. "This conversation isn't over." He hung up. Joel turned his attention to Ray, giving him a charming smile as he tossed away his filter onto the concrete. "Good afternoon, handsome."

Ray gave a little smile, backpack hung over his shoulder. "Hey," he greeted, "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nothing important." Joel unlocked the car door

Ray slipped into the passenger side, setting his backpack at his feet. “You sounded pretty mad.”

"My temper has always been a weakness of mine,” admitted Joel.

"I wouldn't have guessed that, you seem a pretty calm guy."

Joel grinned. "You just haven't done anything to upset me."

Ray smiled back, strapping himself in. "I'll be sure not to get on your bad side."

"Impossible." Joel said fondly, "No one I’ve ever dated has seen that."

"You must be really good at picking dates, then,” commented Ray, admittedly feeling pleased that Joel considered them to be going on a date, that Ray wasn't just his next booty call.

"Less skilled than you’d think," said Joel, "I just save up all my patience. If I'm going to be with someone they deserve to be treated with respect."

"Sounds like I'm a very lucky guy,” Ray told, thinking Joel was very charming and sweet.

Joel smoothed a hand over Ray's thigh and squeezed the warm skin under the fabric, leaning in to deliver Ray some chaste kisses to his mouth. Ray returned the press of Joel’s lips, still feeling a little star struck by the whole ordeal.

Joel turned the key in the ignition of his car when he was finished. He drove Ray back in the direction of uptown, into a district Ray didn’t recognise. Joel parked up, Ray peering out to see the whole high street filled with fancy, expensive-looking, shops.

Ray felt a little nervous getting out the car, Joel offering a hand out to him, which the student took, feeling better once it was there. They walked into a clothes shop, and the two were greeted warmly by a store clerk. Joel explained they were there to find Ray a suit, Ray having never been treated so warmly by a sales assistant before.

Ray found himself confused as they were taken to an area to sit down, about to ask Joel what exactly was happening when the clerk began to bring different styles of suits _to them_.

“These are our smallest sizes, although our tailor will be more than happy to adapt them.” The clerk smiled like Ray was his closest friend. It was a little uncomfortable.

Ray had never been a big fan of suits, finding them stuffy and uncomfortable, unsure which the best styles were. He'd planned on just letting Joel pick it out for him, since he was the one paying and Ray didn't mind what he wore if it pleased the older man and kept him interested in Ray.

Ray found it difficult to stay engaged in what the clerk was saying. He glanced to the fancy dresses every so often as the man spoke of collars and ties and fabric and trouser length. He thought the dresses were pretty. Someone like Barbara or Meg would look nice in them, he thought, with soft tinge of envy.

Joel didn’t care much for what the clerk was saying either, knowing he was just trying to get the most money out of Joel whilst palming off unwanted goods. He watched Ray instead, the way his eyes lingered over the women's section, flittered back to the clerk, to Joel briefly with a tight-lipped smile, and then back over to the dresses.

“Would you like him to bring over those, instead?" voiced Joel, bluntly interrupting the sales assistant’s monologue on the finesse of a jacket’s stitching.

Ray looked surprised, before his cheeks reddened at having been caught. He had not expected that suggestion to come out of Joel’s mouth. "Oh, um, I dunno…" He shrugged a shoulder, looking anxious. "I was just thinking they looked kinda pretty, is all."

The clerk looked confused, too, before he let out a little laugh when he inferred Joel must be joking. Ray’s cheeks darkened in shame and embarrassment, biting into his cheek.

Joel’s expression turned murderous, and Ray worried for a fleeting moment he’d just ruined everything, before Joel turned his anger on the clerk. “You’re a fucking unlikeable little man, aren’t you?” he bit out, “Is that any way to treat your clients? Laugh at them when they ask to see your products?”

The man paled. “Sir, I-”

“Shut the fuck up,” snapped Joel, waving a hand, “I’m sick of your fucking voice already and we’ve only been here five minutes. Take away this shit and bring me five of your best dresses, and I want this-” Joel gestured to his own mouth- “stapled shut for the rest of our shopping experience unless you have something constructive to say.”

The clerk was shaken.

“Do you understand me?”

The clerk nodded.

“Good.” Joel glared him down as he collected the suits he’d brought over and scurried away to complete the set task.

“Joel, I-” stammered out Ray, gaze on his lap.

"We can get you a dress if you want a dress, Ray," reassured Joel in the most gentlest of voices, pressing a hand to the small of Ray's back, pressing a quick kiss of reassurance to the side of his temple.

Ray, still horribly embarrassed, nodded a little after a pause. "I guess there's no harm in trying it," he agreed, trying to sound a little less shy, flashing Joel a little smile.

Joel smiled back and kissed his forehead for the second time, arm shifting around Ray’s waist. All the attention from the older man made Ray’s insides twist about unfamiliarly, but he found himself liking the sensation, wanting more of it. It reminded him of how he’d felt tied up on Joel’s knee.

The clerk came back with some dresses, and Joel became wholeheartedly enthusiastic, squeezing Ray’s side. "So, which one do you like the most?"

Ray shrugged a little, eyes flickering self-consciously. "I dunno. I guess I like that black one," he pointed out the shorter black dress out of two, gesturing to another, the most revealing dress out of the five, "and the sparkly one is pretty too.”

The clerk shifted, and there was a pause.

"You heard him,” said Joel when the bewildered sales clerk did nothing, “He'll try those two on."

Ray blushed. They were actually doing this. “Joel,” he began tentatively, "Are you sure it'd be okay if I wore something like that to a dinner?" His mind thought back to Ten Little Roosters, how posh the crowd inside had been. He wanted to make sure it was really alright. "I mean, I don't wanna make your friends uncomfortable or something."

"The people we’re going to dinner with aren’t my friends, and even if they were, I wouldn’t give a fuck what they thought." Joel kissed at Ray's forehead a few times. "I want you listen to me when I say that if it makes you happy, I will buy it for you, I will make it happen. Whatever you want. Anything you want."

Ray was taken aback, although he smiled once he processed the words fully, unsure what the hell he’d done to score this lucky. "Okay. Thanks."

Once inside the changing room, Ray began to feel nervous about the fact he was putting on a _dress,_ and Joel was waiting outside waiting for Ray to show him how said dress looked on _him_. What if someone walked into the store? He shook his head at himself. He was planning on wearing this out to an important dinner and he was worrying about someone walking into the store?

Ray sighed in defeat and tried on the first dress he'd picked out, the fit tasteful, the stretchy fabric fitting nicely over his body. It was comfortable, too, and the longer Ray looked at himself in the mirror, the more he thought it was quite flattering on him. Still, he stayed shy about the whole idea, nervously shifting behind the curtain a few minutes before he finally opened it.

Joel let out a low whistle as Ray stepped out, giving him an affectionate smile. “Look at you, beautiful.” He turned to the clerk, “Doesn’t he just look absolutely gorgeous?”

Ray smiled a little at Joel's encouragement, it helping him to feel a little bit less shy.

The sales clerk tried not to be caught off guard again, nodding and wiping sweat from his brow. "Oh- yes, of course. It's very flattering," he said.

Joel grinned wide. "You like that one? It hugs your hips really well."

Ray smiled soft. "Yeah, I like it," he told genuinely, rubbing a hand over the fabric, "I like the sparkly one too, but... maybe this one's a little more appropriate."

"Try it on anyways," Joel encouraged, shifting in his chair, making no secret of his eyes looking Ray up and down appreciatively

"Okay," Ray agreed, heading back into the dressing booth. Joel’s behaviour had made Ray feel significantly more confident, smiling to himself as he removed the first dress to get into the second.

He came back out, this one a plunge-neck dress, covered in silvery crystals that flashed in the light. Ray did a little half turn so Joel could get a good look at him. "What do you think? Do you like this one or the other one better?"

"Definitely this one," Joel said, lust heating his eyes as he watched Ray move about.

Ray stood with a little more confidence, giving a wider smile Joel’s way.

"What about you? You like this one? Think it makes him look sexy?" Joel turned back to the clerk, eating up his discomfort.

The clerk scratched the back of his head. "Uh," he stammered, "It's certainly very... Glamorous."

Ray laughed, it feeling good to feel in control of a situation for once. "I think I'd like this one, then, please, Joel," he told, adding, "I doubt I own any shoes that will go with it, though."

"We'll just have to go shoe shopping, then," Joel replied.

Ray slipped back inside the changing booth to change back into his casual clothes, the clerk carefully hanging the dress they’d decided on back onto its hanger. “Will that be all, sir?” he meeked out.

“Ask him, not me.” Joel popped an unlit cigarette in between his lips.

The clerk’s submissive gaze shifted to Ray. “Will that be all, sir?”

Ray’s lips twisted into a smile. “Yes, thank-you.”

The clerk gave a little half nod, going over to the counter to wrap up the purchase and place it in a bag. “That leaves a total of two-thousand and seventeen dollars and fifty nine cents,” he announced.

Ray’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

“Charge my account,” said Joel simply, no money exchanging hands as he lifted the bag by its straps, setting a hand against Ray’s back and guiding him out of the store.

Ray was suffering from a mild case of shock. "I feel kinda bad making you spend all this money on me,” he tried to sound jokey, but the words came out a little wobbly. Ray couldn’t believe Joel had just blown so much money, _on him_ , like it was no big deal.

Ray hadn’t even fucked him. Ray hadn’t done anything and this man was treating him like he was a prince.

"You're worth every penny,” said Joel, blowing smoke through his nose as he flicked ash onto the concrete. He leaned forward to give Ray a quick kiss.

-

Ray smiled across at Joel from his seat, willing himself to show some form of gratitude. Joel had taken him to an expensive cafe for coffee after they’d finished their spree, Ray glancing down at the shopping bags by their feet, knocking ice cubes around his ice tea. He took a breath. “Thanks for taking me shopping."

"You're welcome, baby." Joel replied, without missing a beat, stirring cream into his coffee.

Ray had admittedly enjoyed an afternoon of being spoiled like a rich child on their birthday. He’d never shopped like this in his entire life, with a complete disregard for money, Joel’s budget seemingly endless.

Joel took a long drink of his coffee before he launched questions about Ray’s studies, his lecturers and his friends. He held a look of genuine interest at everything that came out of Ray's mouth, lazy smile on his mouth as he listened and listened.

Ray felt special, answering Joel’s questions and discovering the older was adapt at making sure the focus of the conversation remained on Ray at all times, Ray yet to learn a single thing about Joel’s past or present. Ray wasn’t too bothered, however, finding his mysteriousness alluring, nibbling his way through a cookie.

The pleasantries were interrupted near the end of their drinks when Joel’s phone rang in his pocket and he excused himself to take it.

Ray watched from his chair as Joel’s expression turned irate through the coffee shop window. He began to hurriedly talked down the line, curling his fist angrily. Ray wondered what was causing Joel to be so upset; maybe a crash in the stock market or something? He decided not to be nosy and went back to his drink.

Joel eventually came back inside, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, Ray, would you mind if I dropped you off back at your dorm?"

"Oh, sure. That's fine,” he agreed easily, moving to get up from his seat, not wanting to get in the way of his work. "Everything okay?"

"Just a little something I have to go sort out." Joel reassured, "It's okay, sit down, you can finish your tea first before we go."

Ray sat down at Joel's instruction, nodding. "If you’re sure," He agreed, reminding, "and thanks for taking me out, by the way. I’ve had lots of fun."

"I had fun, too." Joel responded with a controlled, patient smile, trying not to rush Ray. Once the student was finished, Joel walked him back to his car.

Ray made sure to be quick despite Joel’s reassurance, able to sense Joel’s tenseness, quiet as they went back to Joel's car. He didn’t mind that their time had been cut short a little, Joel had provided him with more than enough attention, more than he thought he’d even received from a romantic interest before.

Joel drove quickly back to the college town, the quick break jolting Ray forward a little, the teenager having to grip his seatbelt. “Sorry,” Joel apologised, turning his body to face Ray more directly, “I’ll see you on Thursday, okay? You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”

Ray, feeling particularly comfortable and confident after the trip, gave a coy smile as he unclicked his seatbelt. “Yes, sir.”

Joel’s gaze melted at that, leaning forward to cup Ray’s face and kiss his mouth, letting his tongue slip inside Ray’s mouth. Ray’s hand moved out to grip the edge of Joel’s suit jacket, pulling him closer. He could feel Joel smile.

“You’re making me regret leaving you,” breathed Joel after they’d parted.

“You’ll see me again soon,” promised Ray in reply, opening the car door to get out, picking up his shopping bags.

“Bye, my beautiful boy.” Joel was fond.

“Bye.” Ray was happy to get so much affection, blowing a kiss jokingly before he slammed the car door shut, watching Joel’s gold Porsche drive away.

He practically skipped back to his dorm. Once in his room, Ray started to hide away the things Joel had bought him in the back of his wardrobe, finding himself tentatively excited to wear that two-grand dress in front of all those rich people. It felt naughty; but a good kind of naughty.

"How's being a millionaire’s plaything?" asked Ryan from Ray's bedroom doorway, the older coming inside and interrupting Ray’s fantasies as looked over the bags, peering inside one, "Ooh, what are these?"

Ray smiled. "It's fun- and they’re clothes and stuff. He took me shopping,” he told easily, trusting Ryan. "I didn't like any of the suits so he got me a dress instead."

"A dress?” exclaimed Ryan, “That's pretty liberal for an old, rich, white guy." Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, unwrapping the dress to hold it up against himself. "It suit me?"

Ray laughed. "Yeah. Oughtta get him to buy you your own dress,” he joked, adding, "And he's not old. He doesn’t even look like he’s hit forty."

"A millionaire before forty?" Ryan questioned with a look, "Sounds shady." He put the dress back into the bag.

Ray shrugged, putting the bag alongside the others in the wardrobe, shutting the doors. "Dunno. Probably got an inheritance? Plus he's a stock broker."

"I know stock brokers are pretty well off but I thought the whole point of a stock broker was for them to work _for_ millionaires. Not be one," Ryan interjected.

Ray moved to sit on Ryan’s bottom bunk with another shrug. "I don't know, then. You can ask him yourself when he comes to pick me up Thursday." He smirked. "And shady or not, I like him a lot, and money is money."

"What if he's making said money off killing animals by the masses?" Ryan teased, sitting down beside his friend and poking his side playfully. He enjoyed winding him up.

"What if they're evil animals? You don't know, Ryan," joked back Ray, hands stretching up to touch the edge of the top bunk.

"What if _he's_ the evil one?" Ryan was grinning.

"Hey, that's not my business. You gotta do what you gotta do" Ray teased, swinging onto his back, putting his feet in Ryan's lap. He grabbed for the remote and started their television. "Plus, dating a gangster would be kinda hot, don't you think?"

"What did you say his name was?”

Ray smirked. “I didn’t.”

“Tell me,” demanded Ryan playfully, “I'll google him- he should have his own Wikipedia page if he's as rich as you say."

Ryan opened up his phone and rested a hand over Ray's ankle.

“Joel…” Ray hummed as he tried to recall the rest, leaning over to his backpack where he rummaged around for Joel’s business card. He pulled it out, reading the front aloud, "Joel Heyman."

Ryan's thumb rubbed across his friend's ankle, looking down at his phone as he tapped in the name. “Spelt like mine with an A or with an E?”

“E,” answered Ray. He yawned a little, dropping the card back into his bag and leaning back to flip through channels.

"Is this him?" Ryan joked, turning around his phone to show Ray. It was a mug shot, a man with a pissed-off expression on his face, bruise under his eye. He wasn't expecting him to be the same man, showing it for laughs.

Ray looked to the phone, about to snort before a surprised expression coming over his face. The resemblance was striking and Ray instantly recognised it. "Holy shit, it totally is!" he said, taking the phone from Ryan’s hands to get a better look. He looked much younger, but was still undeniably Joel. An amused smile came over his face. "Damn, was there any point he wasn’t hot?"

"Are you fucking joking?" Ryan exclaimed, snatching the phone back. "That’s your reaction when you find out you’re seeing an actual fucking criminal?!"

"We don't even know what he got arrested for! It could've for something like shoplifting for all we know!" defended Ray, "I mean, he was young, right? People change. He’s a stock broker now."

Ryan’s brows furrowed as followed the link to the site the image was housed on. The article title read _Some of Amercia's Most Violent Offenders Who Never Served Time._

Scrolling with his thumb, Ryan found more headings and several smalls blurbs for each offender which outlined what the men had done and why their case had been thrown out. Mugshots similar to Joel’s were on the left side of the screen beside their corresponding information.

Ray peered over Ryan’s shoulder, nibbling on his bottom lip. "...Okay, so, maybe something a little worse than shoplifting."

Ryan raised an eyebrow and continued scrolling down until they found Joel’s paragraph. "Want me to read lover boy's passage to you?"

"Yeah. If he's like, a serial killer, then I wanna know," Ray half joked, a little nervous.

Ryan's eyes scanned over the words. "...I don't think I want you seeing this guy, Ray," he said, "Apparently, he broke into a retired priest's house and beat him to death with a meat pounder. The case was thrown out cause they mishandled DNA evidence."

Ray frowned. "Does it say if there was a motive?" he asked, curious about why he would've done something like that.

“I just tell you he killed an unarmed, elderly priest and you’re still looking for ways to defend the fucker?” Ryan sounded pissed.

“But does it say?” pushed Ray.

Ryan shook his head no unhappily.

"I’m gonna call him and ask him about it," said Ray, "I mean.. There's two sides to every story, right?"

"You’re being a little too chilled out about the fact he’s a murderer, Ray," Ryan dead-panned, "I think the money is blinding you a little, but you go ahead, call him. I wanna listen in."

"You can't just believe everything you see on the Internet at face value, Ryan.” bickered Ray, removing his feet from his lap. “It's probably just a bogus article." He dug his phone from his pocket. Ray didn’t believe it. He might have a self-confessed temper, but Joel was much too sweet to be guilty.

He open his address book and hit Joel’s number, putting the call onto speakerphone so that Ryan could listen in as requested.

"Hello, beautiful," Joel's warm voice crackled through the receiver after a couple of rings, the man sounding a little out of breath, "I'm a little busy right now, is everything okay?"

Ray found himself smiling slightly. "Yeah- sorry to interrupt, I just need to ask you something important real quick,” he explained, "My friend- roommate- was being a little nosy and decided to look up you up. He found this old mugshot or something of you on an article about, like, violent criminals that never got caught. He's a little protective so he's, like, pushing me to get an explanation or something."

There was a silence.

"...Just give me a second," Joel finally said, shifting his phone from his cheek. It was muffled, but it was undeniable what Joel said next thanks to the loudspeaker, the quietness of their bedroom. _"You, here now. Watch him."_

Ryan gave Ray a look at the ominous demand.

There was more silence on Joel’s end, then came footsteps, the sound of a few creaky hinges as doors opened and shut.

"So, what article is this?" Joel asked as he brought the phone back to his ear, trying to sound as causal as possible. He thought he’d already had all of these damn sites taken down, but obliviously not.

"Um… It was called 'Some of America's most violent offenders that never served time', I think," replied Ray.

Joel sighed. He fished for his cigarette carton. "Okay, and what exactly did it say?"

"It said you broke into a retired priests house and beat him to death. With a meat mallet,” Ray explained, adding after, "I don't believe it, by the way. I'm just calling for my roommate."

Joel pinched the bridge of his nose, Ray claiming he didn’t believe it making him cringe. He was internally going through the options in his mind: there was A, lie about it and have it come back to fuck him over in the near future, or B, tell Ray the truth and ruin this really good thing they’d just started.

"I don't think this is a discussion we should be having over the phone, Ray,” was what Joel decided on cowardly.

"Oh. Okay." Ray paused. "I guess you want to talk about it when you come to pick me up Thursday instead?"

"No," Ryan blurted before Joel could answer.

"Ryan! You're being nosy!" Ray scolded, smacking his arm lightly.

The other end of the call wet deadly silent. It dragged for a good twenty seconds. "I'll see you on Thursday, Ray," was all Joel said before he hung up.

Ray groaned, throwing himself backwards and covering his eyes. "Thanks a lot, Ryan, now he's upset with me," he complained. "He probably didn't even do it!"

"He totally did it! If he didn't he would have denied it!" Ryan argued.

Ray sighed, rubbing his eyes before he dropped his hands to his stomach. "Whatever, dude. I'll see what he has to say for himself on Thursday." He wasn’t convinced.

Ryan frowned. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Good thing I can make my own decisions,” bit back Ray.

Ryan let out a sigh, eyes concerned as he reached out to squeeze Ray’s hand.  "Just be careful, alright? There's usually a reason people get into positions like that, because they're psychopaths."

Ray still wasn't convinced that Joel was guilty, though he knew Ryan was just trying to look out for him, so he decided instead of arguing back, he’d use it as an excuse to drop the conversation. Ray changed the subject to a couple of new game releases coming out, interest drifting on and off the television.

Ray got up eventually when he needed to relieve his bladder, Ryan waiting for Ray to come back before he clicked their door shut behind them. He smiled at the smaller, opening up his arms, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Ray rolled his own, although he stepped forward to hug him, assuming Ryan was looking for forgiveness due to their squabble. He pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder, taking a deep breath of the familiar, masculine smell.

Ryan hugged back tight, the two of them standing together like that for a moment before Ryan’s hand smoothed over the curve of Ray's backside. He hadn't been expecting for Ryan to touch him, although Ray didn't immediately reject him, laughing and swatting at his hand.

"Cut it out." He assumed Ryan was only joking around since he was fully aware of the thing him and Joel currently had going on.

Ryan pulled away briefly to flash a smile, asking innocently, "Cut what out?" as he squeezed Ray’s ass, Ray making a soft noise due to their soreness after Joel’s heavy hand. Ryan misinterpreted and leaned down to graze his teeth over Ray's neck in a way he knew he liked, kissing behind his ear.

"Ryan, c'mon," Ray complained, pulling away with more force this time, "I'm seeing Joel now, I told you that."

"And you think you're the only person he's seeing?" Ryan scoffed, pulling away as Ray did, but keeping his arms loose around his waist.

"I don't know, but I like him." Ray told. "If it doesn't work out or something you'll be the first to hear, but not now, okay?"

“Awh, but, Ray-”

“No buts.”

Ryan frowned in disappointment, but ultimately accepted Ray's decision. He rubbed at Ray's waist affectionately before drawing away his hands. "Okay, Ray. If that’s what you want." He ignored the pang of jealously. He unable to blame Ray for his wanting to cut off the sex side of things. _Ryan_ was the main reason they'd broken up to start with.

Ray gave an apologetic smile. "I’m sorry."

"Don't worry." Ryan shook his head and ruffled Ray’s hair. He went back towards the door to re-open it, wallowing in a sadness he hid from his tone, “Gonna order pizza, you want one?”

"Yeah. Pepperoni, my hombroni.”

“Gotcha.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray made sure to focus on school for the rest of the week, Joel sending him the occasional message throughout the week to ask asking after his wellbeing and studies. It felt over-formal and cold, and Ray was worried Joel was going to break it off with him as soon as he got into the car with him on Thursday.

He checked in the morning to confirm when he'd be coming to pick him up, and Joel’s response appeared instantaneously.

> **JOEL**  
>  7PM.
> 
> **RAY**  
>  Are you sure you want me to wear the dress?
> 
> **JOEL**  
>  Yes.
> 
> **JOEL**  
>  If you want to.

Ray shifted and looked at the expensive, shimmery sequins of his dress that laid beside him. He was still fighting with himself over whether he indeed _did_ want to wear it or not. He sighed, setting his phone on his stomach and looking up at the top bunk.

Morning turned to afternoon, and Ray got ready a little early to make sure he looked alright. He showed, cleaned his glasses and slipped on his dress, feeling anxious. He stood and stared at himself in the floor length mirror, and although he felt a jolt of embarrassment and stupidity, he thought it looked rather nice on him the longer he looked.

He slipped on the heels, the dorm door locked tight as he began to practise walking in them. He was little wobbly at first, but it was easy enough after a few paces back and forth. Ray went back to the mirror and looked at himself.

He opened his DS and played Pokémon to pass the next couple of hours, Joel dropping a text at twenty-to-seven claiming he was there.

Ray wrapped himself in one of Ryan’s big coats, unlocking his door and hurrying downstairs, cheeks stained red. His heart thumped fast at the idea of one of their roommate spotting him, but thankfully he made it out his building without a hitch.

Once outside, he gave Joel a smile when he spotted his car. Approaching, he let the coat fall open, letting Joel see that he was indeed dressed in the shimmery dress and heels combo. "Hey," Ray greeted shyly.

"Good evening. Don't you look gorgeous." Joel replied, hoping Ray had forgotten about the mess he’d made of Father Leonard after a few days. He kissed at Ray’s hands through the window, tugging him down gently for a more direct kiss.

Ray was pleased, returning the kiss to his mouth. "Thank you." He said once he could get another word in, swaying his hips briefly in a moment of confidence to show the dress off.

Joel grinned, giving Ray's hands a squeeze, looking his figure up and down. He released him. "Come on then, Ray, let’s go."

Ray beamed back and moved to the passenger side once Joel released his hands, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. He took off his big coat. "So," he said once he’d clipped in his seatbelt, the question having been plaguing his mind terribly despite knowing it may upset Joel to ask it, "What's the story behind that article we found?"

The hand Joel had on the key in the ignition stilled. He was silent a few beats, eyes looking ahead at the road.

Ray squirmed lightly at the tension.

"It's probably for the best we stay stationary if we're going to discuss this," Joel finally said. The key swung lightly as he moved his hand to his lap, looking to Ray.

Ray let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. "Okay..." He agreed, fiddling with his hands a little. "It's not a very pleasant story..?"

"Not particularly," Joel confirmed.

Ray nodded in understanding. "Alright," he replied, adding after a moment, "I'd like to hear out your side of things."

Joel sighed, looking troubled. "I already told you I have a temper," he began, "That wasn't an exaggeration. Angry used to be my default setting back when I was your age."

Ray nodded to show he was listening, glad that at the very least Joel was being honest, willing to hear him out.

"I should probably just start this whole thing out by being honest," Joel decided, turning in his seat in Ray's direction, meeting his eyes. "I've killed people, Ray."

Ray looked surprised, then a little frightened, nibbling on his bottom lip. He’d gone back to a murderer’s apartment and let him tie him up. "Why?" Ray inquired hesitantly, shrinking back but staying where he was.

"Different reasons," replied Joel, surprise on his own face that Ray hadn't fled from his car given his gentle disposition. "But in the particular instance you're asking after, when I was arrested, I killed a priest after I found out he'd abused my boyfriend whilst he'd been a child."

"...Oh, okay. That makes sense, at least," he said, taking a quick breath, "I mean, I wouldn't really blame anyone for killing a pedophile. But, uh... I’m guessing the other times are kinda... work-related?"

Joel's eyes widened again, unable to help his mouth tipping upwards into a small smile at Ray's deduction. "Yeah," he replied, "I knew you’d eventually figure it out, but not so soon.” He shook his head. “You're a smart kid."

Ray huffed a little laugh despite himself. "Well, it probably would've taken a lot longer if my roommate hadn't suggested it first," he told, fiddling with the hem of his dress. "Thanks for being honest, Joel."

When Ray looked up, Joel's eyes were kind as they watched him shift nervously. "You deserve nothing less," Joel said matter-of-factly.

There was a longer pause, the two taking each other in. Traffic passed outside, a group of students walking from the dorm to a class laughing.

"Where does this leave us?" Joel had to know.

Ray thought about it. Joel was a criminal, obviously, and to other criminals he was no doubt dangerous, but Ray rationalised that Joel had no reason to try and hurt him. If Joel had wanted to, he’d had ample opportunity. Then again, Ray hadn’t faced the wrath of his supposed temper. But would he ever? Joel had already reassured he’d never taken it out on any of his lovers. Why would he lie when he’d just told Ray such a horrible truth?

Ray really looked at Joel. The longer he sat there, the more he realised he still didn't feel threatened by him at all. And, thinking about it further, the people Joel was killing were likely people that would be sentenced to death if they were caught anyways, right?

So, in a way, Joel was doing a good thing, right?

Even if he was a criminal himself.

Ray liked Joel a lot, he was smart, funny, kind and the best guy who’d ever taken him to bed- and they hadn’t even had sex yet. Ray swallowed and allowed himself to justify Joel’s actions.

"Well," Ray began, "It's not like you're dangerous to me or anything. And I like being with you. So, I guess… it doesn't change much."

Joel crumpled with heavy relief he wasn’t expecting, wide smile coming to his mouth. "That’s not what I was expecting to hear, but I'm glad it's your decision." He moved on a hand to touch Ray's thigh, giving a squeeze, leaning over to kiss him.

Ray gave a sheepish smile back, returning the kiss gently.

The information still felt strange and alien, and it would take getting used to, but as long as Ray ignored it, it would likely stop bothering him. Joel’s admissions didn’t even feel real, the severity of what Joel had been told not computing fully. _Oh God,_ Ray thought, _Ryan is gonna be so pissed at me._

"We should get going or we're going to be late." Joel interrupted Ray’s thoughts to kiss him again. He drew away to start the engine.

Ray nodded, giving a little smile and tucking the stubborn strand of hair behind his ear again. "Yeah,” he agreed.

-

Turned out the drinks and dinner was some political ploy disguised as a charitable event, Ray amazed at how corrupt as Joel whispered secrets and information about the attendees by his ear throughout the evening. Ray had been incredibly nervous upon first arrival, but Joel was right there beside him, arm around his waist as he introduced him to people proudly, and although Ray received a few looks, there were no comments, some even assuming he was a woman due to his shaven baby-face.

After meeting the twentieth introduction, Ray was even feeling comfortable, confident even, the way Joel treated him making him feel good.

Ray stayed hooked around Joel's arm until dinner, where he was treated to the second five-star meal he’d even eaten in his life, listening in to conversations Joel was having with the people around them, smiling and nodding along as if he knew what they were talking about.

Joel drank a generous amount of scotch, a little drunk as he asked Ray if he'd like to return home with him once all the speeches had finished and Ray had eaten both their desserts.

"Yeah, sure." Ray agreed readily, the two of them sneaking off to the valet.

Joel had his hand in between Ray's thighs for the majority of the car ride, making no secret of feeling up under his dress, pressing against his crotch.

Ray had hummed when Joel snuck had a hand under his dress, own hands now wrapped around Joel’s wrist loosely, nibbling on his bottom lip as he rocked up into his palm.

"I think I wanna keep this dress on when I fuck you," Joel commented, looking forward to finally getting to be buried deep in Ray's ass

Ray whined quietly, sighing out through his nose as he moved his hips rhythmically. "You like it that much, huh?" he teased, breathless.

"Of course I do," Joel retuned like it was obvious.

Ray smiled. "I should start wearing more dresses, then," He said daringly, adding afterwards, "Maybe I'll get some nice lingerie to wear for you, too."

Joel squeezed Ray's crotch tight in agreement, thumb swiping slow, eyes flittering from Ray, to the road, and back again.

Ray moaned softly, eyes falling closed for a few moments. A smile tugged on his lips, teasing, "Don't crash, hot stuff. Eyes on the road."

"I won't, trust me,” was Joel's reassuring, if not a little slurred, response.

Ray laughed lightly as he ground against his hand, feeling impatient as Joel pulled into his garage, huffing as Joel retracted his touch.

Joel, impatient, too, didn’t bother to park and stopped the car just inside, going around to Ray's side and prying open the door. He hauled the smaller over his shoulder, leaving the car as is as he carried him upstairs to his penthouse. Ray made a surprised noise as he was manhandled, laughing a little as Joel hauled him up over his shoulder.

He wiggled his ass teasingly in Joel’s grip, and Joel squeezed a hand over it playfully. It was a little of a balancing act to keep Ray over his shoulder as he unlocked his door, the two of them giggling like schoolboys.  

Once inside, Joel went straight for the bedroom, dropping Ray onto his mattress and following after him, parting shaved legs to kiss at Ray’s thighs Ray sighed out through his nose as Joel kissed him, bringing a hand down to pet his hair, which caused Joel to mouth higher.

He lapped and sucking against Ray's skin, grip tightening on Ray's ass, thoroughly enjoying himself as he hummed against him, eyes closed.

Ray moaned softly, back arching up off the bed a little, toes curling in his heels. "Mm, Joel."

Joel broke away to look up at Ray, smoothing a hand over the bulge in his briefs. He smiled. "You like being bitten hard?"

Ray brushed his hand back through Joel's hair, smiling back. "Don't know, haven't tried it before," he told, "Probably do."

Joel moved back to Ray's inner thigh and sunk teeth into Ray, applying just the right amount of pressure to create a nasty bruise without breaking his skin. Ray whimpered, squirming slightly as he left a bite mark in his soft skin, moaning in surprise. Upon further thought, he actually liked the idea of being marked by Joel quite a bit.

Joel bit down a little harder in the sensitive area, moving with each bite closer and closer to Ray’s crotch.

Ray's whines and little pained gasps became more frequent, the more painful bites causing some hot and foreign to harden in his gut. His body tried to twitch away from Joel’s mouth, but Joel held him there firmly.

Done, Joel lapped over the sore skin with his tongue, finally pulling down Ray's briefs so he could nibble at his cock teasingly, gentle there.

Ray nibbled on his bottom lip, shifting his hips as Joel continued to tease him. "Joel..." he complained softly.

Joel shifted up to kiss Ray's mouth, hand going up inside his dress to pinch a nipple, eyes dark.

Ray hummed against Joel’s mouth needily, breath catching in his throat momentarily at the sharp pain to his nipple, putting his arms around Joel’s neck.

Joel tried to push Ray's dress up to get a better look at his body, growing quickly frustrated when he couldn’t remove it fast enough and tearing it, sequins popping off in all directions. Ray made a surprised noise, although his snark remark at Joel’s disregard for the expensive fabric died when Joel’s teeth made quick work of his side, just like he’d done for Ray’s thighs.

Joel ran his tongue all the way up to Ray's nipple, flicking over the sensitive bud before taking it in between he teeth gently, rolling it between them.

Ray whined, back arched and body tense, aching between his legs. His hand fumbled back to Joel’s hair, cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Ray," Joel moaned against him, hand moving to wrap around his cock, pressed against the younger.

When Joel pulled away, his hair was a mess on top of his head from Ray's touch. He licked his lips. "You want me to fuck you, baby?"

Ray nodded, eager. "Yes, please, sir," he begged.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Joel could not be physically harder. “you’re a dirty little cock slut, aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Gonna let me do whatever I want with this whore body?”

“Yes, yes, sir, yes. Anything.”

“You want it?”

“I want it.”

“You need this cock inside your fucking hole right now?”

“ _Please.”_ Ray was overwhelmed, face hot and breathing uneven, cheeks wet with tears he became aware of with numb realisation. It was like an out of body experience, he mouth running without his permission, needing to please Joel.

Joel shifted up off the bed to the bedside table, condom and bottle of lubricant in hand as he pushed a pillow under Ray's back. He squirted a generous amount of the lube between his thick fingers, warming it up.

“Gonna show me where you want me to fuck you?”

Ray opened his legs for Joel obediently, rock hard against his abdomen, leaking.

Joel was still practically dressed, only his shirt unbuttoned and his belt undone. He leaned over Ray and pushed a few digit up inside him, causing Ray to whimper loudly, his back arching higher. Joel soothed him, working rhythmically, and Ray relaxed around his fingers after a moment.

"Joel," he whined.

"You like it when I'm rough?" Joel asked twisting the fingers up inside him, pressing into his prostate firmly as Ray tensed.

Ray's thighs twitched lightly, the younger rocking back against his fingers, nodding.

"You're nothing but a pretty slut, aren't you?"

"Y-yes," he whined in response, moan being pulled from his throat.

“My pretty slut.” Joel looked lustful, smacking a free hand over the inside of his thigh where a particular deep bite was, curling his fingers up again as he did.

Ray cried out loudly, squirming as he pressed his fingers up into him mercilessly. "Joel, please!

"Please, what?" Joel demanded, caught up in the moment, moving a hand to wrap around Ray's throat.

Ray tensed at the loose grip, but didn’t say anything. "Please," he begged instead, whining, "Please fuck me, sir, I need you!"

Joel re-shifted, pulling himself out of his boxers one handedly in a smooth motion, cock heavy and full, the man tearing open the condom with his teeth and rolling it down over his girth. "Since you're such a good boy," he told Ray, beginning to sink inside at his request, both hands now moving to wrap around Ray’s throat.

Ray's eyes fell closed briefly, needy moan slipping past his lips as Joel sunk inside him, enjoying the burning sting that accompanied the feeling.

The tight hands around his neck, however, made Ray uncomfortable, bringing him out of his pleasured haze a little, although he didn't request Joel stop, deciding he could handle being choked if it turned Joel on.

“You like that, baby?” asked Joel.

“Uh-huh,” said Ray.

With that, Joel began to rock forward, applying measured pressure to Ray's airway so it was difficult for him to catch his breath. Joel’s biceps tensed up under his shirt, hold tightening a little more every so often, gaze dark as he watched Ray carefully a few moments.

Joel closed his eyes and grunted as Ray's walls squeezed around him.

Ray's moans became slightly more muffled due to the pressure on his airway, the younger having to focus on his breathing a little more to take in steady breaths of air, the anxiety it created beginning to outweigh the pleasure of Joel’s penis rolling against his walls.

Ray didn't like it, and he wasn’t coping, but Ray didn't want to complain and ruin the moment for Joel, closing his eyes and trying his very best to focus on the pleasure Joel was giving him instead.

Joel was oblivious. He squeezed and released, assuming Ray felt safe enough to tell him if he wasn’t feeling something. He re-opened his eyes and went back to watching.

As he fucked Ray harder he cut off his air completely, a lot of men he'd been with liking the lightheaded sensation that came with it.

Ray still didn't complain as his air supply was restricted, miserable as he waited for Joel to lighten the pressure again so he could breathe, fearful that Joel wouldn't want to see him again if he asked him to stop.

As the seconds ticked by, and Joel showed no sign of release any time soon, Ray began to panic. He was unable to take in even the smallest breath of air, vision swimming with black. He tried to concentrate on Joel’s rocking but couldn't, the panic in his chest growing even as he tried to push it back, new tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

Ray gave in, bringing his hands up to tug at Joel's wrists frantically, pleading with his eyes for Joel to release him.

Joel loosened his grip immediately, slowing the violent pace of his hips. "Too much?" He asked breathlessly, eyebrows coming together as Ray gasped for air, wrapping his own smaller hands around his neck defensively.

Ray sputtered a while before he caught his breath a little, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears spilled out over his cheeks. "Y-yeah," he wheezed after a few moments, trying to collect himself. "Sorry."

Joel slowed to a stop, wiping away a tear Ray had missed. "Why are you sorry?"

Ray shrugged slightly. "I dunno, I guess for making you stop?" he supplied, not exactly sure himself.

"Did you not like it?" Joel was blunt.

There was a moment of quiet.

"I mean," Ray replied shakily, wetting his lips with his tongue, “…not really.”

"Why did you tell me you did then?" Joel sounded angry.

Ray shifted a little under him, having been scared Joel would be upset with him. "I don't know," he told, eyes down submissively, "It wasn't too bad at first, and you seemed to like it, so I just let you do it."

Joel didn’t reply. He pulled out and moved to sit up, tucking himself away back into his pants.

Ray closed his eyes, bottom lip trembling as he awaited the yelling.

"Ray, you need to tell me if you don't like something.”

Ray’s eyes snapped back open, looking to Joel in surprise. He didn’t sound angry; he sounded hurt.

Ray swallowed, rubbing his neck. “I’m sorry,” was all he could think to say.

Joel shook his head, his back to Ray as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You thought you couldn't tell me? Is it because of my past?"

Ray frowned, sitting up. "No! No, it's not because of your past. I promise, Joel, it isn’t. I know you wouldn't hurt me if I didn’t want you to. I just thought- I thought you might be annoyed or something if I said something. I wanted to make you happy. I don't know. It's dumb."

Joel turned to look over his shoulder at Ray, angry again, although he controlled it. "Consent isn't 'dumb,' Ray. Has this happened before?"

Ray shifted, becoming interested in his lap. "…Not with you," he admitted softly.

"I want it to stay that way.” Joel moved a hand to rest on Ray’s knee, and Ray wobbled a downward smile, putting both of his own on top of it. Joel continued, “I couldn't live with myself if you stayed silent whilst I was doing something you didn't like. Your consent, it's very important to me, Ray, the most important thing to me, and it should be for you, too."

Ray nodded. "Okay. I’m sorry," he apologized again. "I will next time, I promise."

Joel squeezed Ray’s knee. There was another pause. "You weren't lying when you said you like pain, right?"

Ray’s head shot up. "No. No, I wasn't lying about that. I-“ he blushed, so embarrassed he had to whisper the next part, “I like it when you hurt me.”

Joel nodded, reassured for the time being. He wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pulled him forward into his lap to hug him.

Ray smiled a little, settling in Joel's lap, feeling much better after they’d talked everything over, comforted. He kissed at the older man’s neck, rutting downward as he tried to pick up where they’d left off.

Joel huffed a laugh and brought his hand back to one of Ray’s ass cheeks. “I don’t know about you,” said Joel, “but I think some pretty boring, vanilla sex sounds good right about now.”

Ray smiled, feeling lucky that Joel was so patient with him. “Yeah.”

Joel moved Ray back onto his back, lining up and easing himself back inside after rolling on a new condom slick with a few squirts of lube. He pressed his face against Ray’s neck, and Ray wrapped his legs around Joel’s waist, it only taking five minutes before the two reached their climax.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Joel sighed, tossing everything in the trash once he finished cleaning Ray up, rubbing a free palm against his eyelid. "You wanna spend the night?" Joel offered his new lover.

"Yeah," Ray agreed, yawning softly, not feeling like returning back to his dorm.

Joel rolled up off the bed, discarding his pants and shirt for a pair of worn sweatpants from his wardrobe.

Joel padded away into the bathroom to brush his teeth, the sight through the doorway of Joel behaving so ordinarily a little jarring. Ray stayed on the bed, continuing to watch Joel get ready for bed in the reflection of the mirror. He realized offhandedly he had never seen Joel out of a suit before then.

Joel took out his contacts last and came back through, offering Ray a smile when their gazes caught. He closed the automatic blind and switched on the side table’s lamp, turning off the main light switch and getting into bed beside Ray.

Ray scooted closer so he could cuddle up to his side once Joel laid down, tucking up under his arm. He noticed Joel's chest was a little scarred, a few gunshot wounds, a line against his abdomen and something that appeared to be burn on his upper chest. Ray decided not to ask.

Joel kissed Ray's forehead soft, fumbling for the lamp and sighing as they were bathed in black.

Ray traced his index finger around the perimeter of a few of the scars on Joel's chest, closing his eyes and relaxing against him.

-

Joel slept on and off for a couple of hours before insomnia got the better of him and he got up to have a cigarette or two. He reopened the blinds, sliding open the glass door and sitting out on the balcony to watch the traffic and the noise and the lights.

Ray, on the other hand, slept pretty soundly until he had nothing to cuddle up to, waking about a half hour after Joel got out of bed.

He could make out the silhouette of Joel sitting out on the balcony, deciding to get up and sit with him for a while, not bothering to find his glasses. He kicked back the covers, shivering at the chill of the early morning on his bare skin, the sky still dark.

"Hey," Ray greeted with a yawn, "What're you doing up?"

Joel looked lost in thought as Ray approached, glancing up when the college student came outside and giving a tired smile.

"Not much, really, just thinking," replied the man, tapping ash off the side of the building.

Ray returned the smile sleepily, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Mind if I sit with you?"

Joel gave a smirk and gestured to his lap, arm going around Ray's waist when he obliged, hand settling against Ray’s naked stomach.

Ray hugged his legs to himself and laid his head on Joel's shoulder.

Joel continued his cigarette in silence, the steady presence nice of another body pleasant.

"Hey, Joel?”

Joel looked down briefly when Ray spoke, humming in acknowledgment.

"What's your position in all this crime stuff? Like, how high up are you?" asked Ray once he had his attention.

Joel sighed out smoke through his nostrils, flicking the butt off over the edge of the building. "I have a hand in all major illegal imports and exports across the city. I deal in stuff like weapons, drugs and prostitutes. I hold a seat at the city council and hold bribes on political figures, police commissioners, judges and the newly elected mayor." Joel answered easily, smirking a little in memory, "I guess I could describe my position as the head of the city's underground."

Ray found himself smiling faintly at the information, having should have guessed his role would be so major considering the money he had. "Wow, really?” he replied, a hand coming up to play with Joel's hair. "How'd you get into all that?"

"Sick of being in poverty and crime was the easiest way out. A healthy enjoyment for violence helps, too.” He gave Ray a playful smile.

Ray laughed softly, pushing Joel's hair from his face affectionately. Oddly enough, Joel’s words didn't really bother Ray all that much.

"You've certainly done well for yourself."

Joel nodded, leaning into Ray's hands, letting their gazes meet softly. "I lost a lot to get here."

"Like what?" Ray asked softly, rubbing a thumb over his cheek lightly, enjoying the intimacy.

"Friends. My partner. Sobriety." Joel listed a few, leaning into the thumb against his cheek.

"Doesn't mean you can't have those things again someday," Ray told, curling a little closer as a breeze blew through.

Joel smiled sadly. "People don't tend to want to stick around once they see the kind of work I'm involved in."

"Well, it's not much, but you have me," Ray offered, "I'll stick around." He meant it, too; he'd already decided he liked Joel too much for his profession to scare him off.

Joel squeezed gently, eyes looking back over the city. "We'll see," he spoke affectionately. He was aware Ray was rather oblivious to what exactly it all meant and that he was maybe taking advantage of that.

Ray smiled a little, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw a few times before laying his head back down again on Joel’s shoulder. "I will," He reassured.

"Thanks, kid," Joel had never sounded so casual, hand stroking down Ray's back as they sat in silence.

Ray was happy he’d gotten to see an informal side of Joel, closing his eyes as he listened to Joel's breathing and the distant sounds of the city below.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://screamingpies.tumblr.com/)  
>  (NSFW)  
> [LA's Tumblr](https://glitterbirbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
